


Prompt 10

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane go to Visit Nickels in Colorado. They walk into noises from upstairs but an overpowering scent of baking from the kitchen. Not wanting to interrupt what Nickels are doing and have Ty freak out Zane guides him towards the kitchen and Zane eats a couple of the fresh brownies...but they aren’t ordinary brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 10

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them

Driving up towards the cabin Zane glances over at Ty. “You sure they won’t mind us rolling up a day early?”

“Nope, plus if they’re not in I have a key and I know the code so relax will you. We have 4 whole days to kick back and chill.”

Zane chuckled as he turned to concentrate on the road. He parked the mustang next to a beat up and battered jeep that he knew was Kelly’s.

“Leave the bags we can grab them later.” Ty said as he got out the car and downed the last of his Dr Pepper.

Zane got out the car and stretched. It had been a long drive from Baltimore to Kelly’s place. They had taken it in turns and a little over 28 hours later and one quick stop at a motel they were here.

Ty headed up the steps, tapped on the door, and pushed it open. “Hello?” he called out.

Zane was right behind him. “Hmmm you smell that?”

Ty sniffed and then cocked his head when he heard muffled noises, like something was being moved around above them. “Nick…Kelly?” he called.

Zane looked from Ty and above them and back to Ty. “Ty…I asked could you smell that?” he said as he realised as soon as he heard the noises what the noise above them was.

Ty looked at Zane. “Yeah smells like cooking.”

“Baking more like. Come on.” Zane said as he grabbed Grady’s arm and pulled him with him.

“Ok don’t drag me baby.” Ty said as he walked with Zane.

Zane stopped when he saw the cooling trays on the work surface. “Brownies.” He smiled.

Ty had turned back around and was listening out. “Yeah. I wonder if they are out the back.”

“Why don’t you go check?” Zane said as he tried not to laugh, as he knew that Nick and Kelly were the ones upstairs making the noise.

“Yeah I will.” Ty said as he walked out the kitchen.

Zane walked over to the brownies. “They won’t miss a couple if I rearrange them.” He said to himself as he took one brownie and ate it in two bites. “Fuck me they are nice.” He licked the chocolate off his fingers as he moved them around to make it look like none had been touched. Then he took another one, ate that, and did the same again. 

“Nope they aren’t outside. Maybe they…” Ty stopped as he heard another noise from upstairs. “…are they…is that…” he pointed up.

Zane looked at Ty and giggled. “Wow you’re doing the whole heavy breathing thing again.”

Ty looked at Zane. “Did you just giggle?”

“Maybe.” Zane winked and pushed away from the counter and walked to Ty.

Ty looked into Zane’s eyes.

“Your hair is so pretty Ty.” Zane said running his fingers through Ty’s hair.

“You feeling ok baby?”

“Feel great…is it hot in here?” Zane said undoing three buttons on his shirt.

Ty’s eyes dropped to watch Zane undoing his shirt. “Baby…” he said as he saw a few crumbs of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. “…oh fuck tell me you didn’t eat any of the brownies?”

“Ok I won’t tell you….” Zane ran his finger across Ty’s lips, down his chin, his neck and to the top of his denim shirt as he started undoing them.

“Zane…baby…”

“Shhhh.” Zane placed his index finger on his lips. “You look so fucking hot in this shirt did I ever tell you that?”

Ty nodded. He had never seen Zane high before.

“You look better out of it.” Zane winked as he unbuttoned the whole shirt, as he never broke looking to Ty’s eyes.

Ty hardened just from the look. “Maybe…we should sit down?”

Zane grinned. “I like that idea.” He took Ty’s hand, moved Ty towards the couch, and made short work of Ty’s jeans. Soon they and his boxers were by his ankles and Zane shoved him to sit. “You look so fucking adorable like this.”

Ty couldn’t speak as Zane undressed him. His cock was touching his stomach and Zane hadn’t even touched him. 

“I love looking at you. It makes me want to take my pants off and just jerk off all over you.” Zane drawled.

“Your Texan is showing Lonestar.” Ty managed to say.

Zane belly laughed as he dropped his jeans and kicked them and his sneakers off and straddled Ty.

“Baby…we should…” Ty was cut off from what he was gonna say as Zane took his cock into his hand and then into his mouth. “….fuck…god baby.” He moaned out as he grabbed the back of the couch with both hands.

Zane sucked Ty off hard and fast. The sounds he made were fucking awesome. Finally, just before Ty shot down his throat he pulled off him.

“No…don’t you dare stop now.” Ty panted.

“You watch me now baby.” Zane stood up in front of Ty taking his erection into his hand, trailed a finger up it, rubbed his thumb around the tip, and slowly started to pump himself.

Ty was watching Zane’s hand intensively.

“That’s it doll watch me. I wanna see you come all over yourself.” Zane spoke so softly as he quickened his hand.

Ty moved his own hand to take himself in hand. He was so close already he knew a few tugs and he would be flying as high as Zane was.

“Come on baby let it go. Then I can come all over you and lick you clean.”

“Jesus.” Ty said that made him hit his high and he arched up and pushed into his hand.

“Fuck doll that is so stunning watching you come.”

Ty jerked a few times as he was finally spent he could do nothing but look at Zane.

Zane moved closer to Ty. “Fuck you are so sexy.” He growled and then came all over Ty’s chest and watched as his come ran down and mixed with Ty’s.

“Zane baby…” Ty reached his hand out.

“It’s ok doll I want to do this. I need to do this.” Zane dropped to his knees and then slowly started to lap their mess up.

Ty watched in awe as Zane’s tongue dipped into the come and then swallowed it down as if it were cream.

“Hmmmm.” Zane hummed as he kept going.

Ty had a semi by the time Zane was done licking him. 

“Up.” Zane said.

Ty stood up with Zane as he pulled his boxers and jeans up. 

“Sit.” Zane commanded

Ty sat and then Zane half-hazardly pulled his own jeans up and then crawled up in the couch and lay his head in Ty’s lap. “Play with my hair.”

Ty shook his head. He was gonna kill Kelly for this. “Only if you promise to nap?”

“I will. Hmmm tired for some reason.” Zane yawned as he felt Ty’s fingers in his hair.

“The long drive up here. Sleep Zane.” Ty dropped a kiss to Zane’s forehead, as he pulled away, Zane was already snoring.

-

An hour or so went by and Ty heard the footsteps on the stairs and then the voices.

“Six.” Kelly said as he saw Ty and Zane. “How long you been here?”

“Long enough to know you need to soundproof your room.”

Nick laughed. “You tire him out?”

Ty glared at them both. “No you did.” He growled.

“What?” Kelly said shoving his hand into his pocket.

Ty looked towards the kitchen and then pointed down to Zane.

Kelly looked and shrugged. “I have no clue bud.”

“You baked?” Ty said.

“Oh fuck.” Nick said.

“The brownies!!” Kelly finally cottoned on. “He ate some?”

“Yeah I don’t know how many.”

“What did he do?”

“Got really gay and horny on me.” Ty said.

“Seriously?” Nick said.

“That’s not the point. He is a former addict you dipshit.” Kelly said.

“Exactly but it is just pot and at least he ate it not smoked it. But you shouldn’t leave your space cakes lying around Kels.”

“In my defence you weren’t supposed to be here till tomorrow and they aren’t mine, I made them for a pal.” Kelly said.

Zane opened his eyes and stretched out. “Hmmm god I am starving.” He mumbled.

Ty looked down at him. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Zane gave a sleepy smile and then he looked over at Kelly. “Hey doc.”

“Zane, you feeling ok?”

“Yeah why’d you ask?”

“You ate my brownies.”

“Shit I am sorry I was hungry. I can make some more if you want but before that.” Zane said as he sat up. “Is it ok if I eat a couple more?”

“NO!!!!” all three of them yelled.

Zane looked at them. “Ok I just asked.”

“Zane they aren’t your everyday brownies.” Ty said.

Zane looked at Ty then to Kelly and it dawned on him. “Shit…why would you go leaving space brownies lying around?”

“I was letting them cool when Irish here decided to use some of the chocolate sauce on himself and one thing led to another.” 

Ty held his hand up. “I don’t want to hear the details I heard enough.”

“How about I knock a non-drugged batch up?” Nick said.

Zane rubbed his face. 

“You ok Zane?” Ty asked.

“I am fine. I never really did pot much, but I can honestly say those were the best space cakes I have ever had. You could make a bomb off selling those Kelly.”

“I told Nick that, pots legal now I was saying maybe you two could open a book store here and we open a cake stall inside it and people can read and chill out on space cakes.”

“Yeah like the government is gonna give a permit for that.” Nick said with a laugh.

“I don’t know sounds like a good plan. What do you think?” Ty looked at Zane with a wink.

The end.


End file.
